


The Night Sky is Changing Overhead

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kaz, his path for revenge was as certain and intense as the rising sun. You felt that he needed to simmer down and appreciate the peacefulness of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Sky is Changing Overhead

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the saltiness~!

For one Kazuhira Miller, time had become meaningless.

That was to say, unless revenge had an expiration date, he couldn't care much about holidays and the sort. All he could focus on was relieving his wrath, his sorrow, and his pain. Even he would admit that they were all he had at this point. As to what he would do once he found peace was still a mystery to him.

It was apparent that he needed something else to sustain him, to give him purpose in life.

Though, he didn't expect it to come in the form of a heart-shaped candy box and a rose with an attached note.

He was surprised--suspicious more so--to say the least when he found the two items on the desk in his room. As he was only gone for a few moments to discuss some important matters regarding Venom's next mission, his instinct told him that whoever was responsible must have been waiting and watching for him to leave. Checking the nearby calendar hanging on his wall, he then realized that it was Valentine's Day. With how invested he was in bringing down Cipher, he forgot the one holiday that was like Christmas to his former Casanova self.

At first, he wondered if ~~Ocelot~~ some soldiers were just playing a prank. Which would've been utterly and stupidly brave of them, considering the consequences once he determined their identities. However, upon reading the note, he couldn't help but crack a smirk--even an amused chuckle--as it was more than apparent who had done this.

_Would you be my Valentine, Kaz you make my heart rate surpass 100 bpm?_

By the message and the handwriting, he knew it had to be you, the cute doctor at the Medical Platform. You were his go-to person when it came to his physicals, which were really the few moments when he actually felt at peace. Your presence was comforting and you always encouraged him to speak his mind, be it for what worried and infuriated him, or what made him most proud and most fearful. While he couldn't bring himself to be completely and truly open with you, he at least found solace during this tumultuous part of his life.

Grinning to himself--a genuine one--he helped himself to a piece of chocolate before taking the rose and note. When he stepped out of his room, it was nearing dusk, the gorgeous purple and orange hue of the sunset slowly turning to nightfall. To him, it seemed like an optimistic vision, that there was something, or rather, _someone_ who would make this ordeal worthwhile.

It seemed he would be needing to interrogate you for your role in this little mystery.


End file.
